


Queen Anne's Lace

by bramblerose4



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: As he neared the Nixon's house Rex realized he was about to commit a huge faux pas; showing up to his beau's house on without a gift. Established NOEX. A sweet 'n' short Valentine's Day fic for us Noex lovers. For Lacy Fairgold aka Jessica499499





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessica499499](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jessica499499).



As he neared the Nixon's house Rex realized he was about to commit a huge faux pas; showing up to his beau's house on without a gift. A stab of panic swept through him and he whipped his head around, looking for around for wildflowers. Unfortunately, Noah lived in a suburb where lawn care was paramount in the residents' minds. Instead of streets lined with tall grasses and wildflowers each house he passed had well-manicured lawns with small flower beds or hanging baskets, leaving his options scarce.

He was thinking about morphing into his Ride and zipping over to the nearest store to see when he heard a loud banging up ahead. He looked up to see Noah waving at him through his bedroom window. Though Rex smiled and waved back inside he was panic had gone to "oh shit" levels as Noah's spotting him dashed any ideas of remedying his situation.

Well damn.

Luckily, Noah seemed to still be excited to see him, maybe he would be okay without the cliché of flowers and candy. The thought calmed him down for a moment, though that didn't stop him from fighting his own feeling of disappointment. Noah deserved all of the mushy crap and more. How else was he supposed to show his level of commitment if he didn't give Noah trinkets from time to time?

In the alley before Noah's house was a patch of wildflowers clustered near the fence of the Nixon's neighbor's property. A rush of hope went through Rex as he jogged over to investigate. Small delicate flowers grew in bunches with tall stems. A few of the bunches were completely open, others were curled green on the cusp of blooming and one of them had spots of purple dotted through it. Rex picked them all, making sure the unique purple bloom sat in the middle.

With a jubilant laugh, Rex made his way towards Noah's house. Placing the bouquet behind him, Rex pressed the doorbell and leaned in as he heard it ring faintly throughout the house. Unsurprisingly, the door opened a moment afterward and Noah stood in the frame.

"Hey you," Noah greeted with a grin. "You're on time for once."

"Yeah, I'll try not to make it a habit," Rex promised with a wink.

Noah laughed and Rex took the moment where Noah's eyes closed to hold out the impromptu bouquet.

The blond quirked up a brow as he eyed the flowers. "Queen Anne's lace," he said softly taking the proffered gift.

Rex blushed. He couldn't stop it, but before he could apologize Noah for the lame gift Noah leaned in and pressed a light kiss on his lips, "how did you know they were my favorite?"

Still enjoying the sensation of being kissed by Noah, Rex wasn't able to reply with a witty he come back so instead, he went with the truth. "I didn't know," he admitted. "But I do now," he added, trying to redeem himself.

Noah rolled his eyes affectionately and went in for another kiss, this one longer than the first. "That's so you remember it."


End file.
